1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a kneeling appliance for use with bathtubs or alongside of other containers which includes a lower pad or cushion forming a cushioned kneeling surface and an upper pad or cushion adapted to be engaged by the upper torso area of a person kneeling on the lower pad when the person reaches into the area a bathtub or other container when the applicance is placed alongside of the bathtub wall or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kneeling pads of various types have been provided for use by those engaged in various activities. In some instances, the pads are attached directly to the wearer so that they move with the person using the pads. Additionally, mats are frequently provided alongside of a bathtub which primarily are intended for a bather to step on when entering or exiting from the bathtub and, of course, it has been known to utilize such bath mats as a kneeling pad or cushion when cleaning the bathtub or the like. The following U.S. patents illustrate structures which are relevant to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. Nos:
D-35,304--Nov. 19, 1901--Pendergast PA2 1,529,498--Mar. 10, 1925--Novak PA2 2,140,902--Dec. 20, 1938--Fischer PA2 2,525,531--Oct. 10, 1950--Dorff PA2 2,719,576--Oct. 4, 1955--Emmett